Broken Heart
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: El melodioso sonido del piano y la letra de aquella canción interpretada por él describían a la perfección su corazón destrozado por el rechazo.


Hola a todos! Comenzando con el primer fic del año xD Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fechas n.n Esto salió en una combinación de leer el manga y anime de Sekaiichi y escuchar repetidamente la canción de Azu que se llama "Broken Heart"(eso si, este fic no tiene nada que ver con la letra o con el video de la canción de esta cantante japonesa xD solo me puse algo triste al escucharla ¿?¿? ) y de repente se me vino la idea de una pobre An-chan con el corazón roto por el rechazo.

**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi es de la autoría de Shungiku Nakamura, solo el fic en que ocupe a sus personajes es mio.**

**Advertencias: Veran un Oc jejejeje al que denomine Michael Colin(¿? vaya nombre que me invente xD) oh y un fragmento tomado del manga**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Broken Heart"

Se encontraba en un lujoso restaurante del Barrio de Tokio, el ambiente sin duda era agradable para los demás, excepto para ella, sus padres habían insistido en que debía salir, y ahora se encontraba observando en el escenario a Michael Colin, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes, aquel sujeto tocaba el piano y cantaba una canción titulada "Broken Heart", jugó con la copa que estaba frente a ella, que titulo tan conveniente para como se sentía en ese momento. No podía evitar pensar en Ritsu, hacía unas cuantas semanas que ellos habían cortado comunicación desde lo sucedido en el estacionamiento de aquel hospital, bueno, solo habían tenido una pequeña charla por medio del celular, y después de eso, ni una palabra más entre ellos. Le dolía tanto que Ritsu no sintiese lo mismo por ella, todos esos años de haber estado como fiel amiga, esperando una sola oportunidad habían sido en vano, Ritsu nunca la amaría del modo en que ella quería, y no importaba cuanto se esforzara o siguiera esperando la joven Kohinata An, el castaño solo tendría ojos para aquel vecino de cabello negro y ojos color avellana.

_Ritsu la había rechazado nuevamente, pero por muy positiva que ella fuese, aferrándose a que el castaño la aceptara, ya sabía de antemano y de forma dolorosa que un "No" saldría de los labios de Onodera Ritsu, rompiéndole el corazón en miles de pedazos._

_-Ricchan…es…es posible-Quería saber porque, porque siempre terminaba de la misma forma, con esa misma cruel respuesta-…Que…¿Estés enamorado de ese vecino tuyo?-_

_Notó el rostro confuso e impresionado de Ritsu, su risa nerviosa que seguramente era escuchar semejante pregunta, sus intentos por tratar de no responderle de forma adecuada a la pregunta._

_-¡¿Eh? ¿¡AH! ¡¿Uh?-Era lo único que alcanzaba a articular el hombre que le acompañaba-¡¿De que estas hablando? ¡An-chan! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¡Esa persona es un hombre! ¡¿Te das cuenta?-_

_-Siempre he estado mirándote, Ricchan-Confesó-Antes, cuando de repente comenzaste a actuar de una manera extraña, e incluso cuando salías con alguien, yo siempre te observaba-Recordó la expresión que puso Ritsu después que el vecino de cabello negro se fuera -Pero esa fue la primera vez que te vi con una expresión que no había visto antes en ti-_

_-¿Antes?-Escuchó indagar confundido al castaño_

_-Espera…no, no…es la segunda vez que veo esa expresión en tú rostro-La mente de la mujer se remonto a la imagen de un Ritsu adolescente-Antes, en la escuela secundaria, tenías esa mirada en tú rostro-Siguieron caminando-Es posible que ese vecino tuyo…¿Sea la persona que has amado desde la escuela media?-_

_Más tartamudeos salieron de la boca de Ritsu. _

_-Es raro…¿No?-_

_No era necesario decir más o escuchar un "si" preciso, sabía que estaba en lo cierto, ese hombre era aquella persona por la cual Ritsu nunca había fijado la mirada en ella como algo más que una amiga de la infancia_

¿Qué había hecho que Ritsu se enamorara de aquel hombre o amor a primera vista? Fuese cual fuese la respuesta a esa pregunta, eso había cautivado de forma impresionante 10 años atrás al joven Onodera. No podía luchar contra un sentimiento que había perdurado por tanto tiempo y mucho menos que se había dado mutuamente entre Ritsu y aquel vecino.

Una nueva copa de champagne fue colocada en su mesa, quien le hacía la invitación era aquel pianista que por lo visto había terminado con su presentación.

-Mucho gusto, soy Colin Michael –Se presentó sonriente aquel pianista-Creo que ya me has escuchado en el escenario-

-Yo me llamo Kohinata An-Respondió-Si, te escuché-

-Espero que mi canción te haya gustado y no sea la causa de aquel rostro nostálgico que tienes-

Ella solo se limitó a sonreír levemente ante la pregunta de aquel desconocido con el que hablaba.

_**-Creo que…en tus citas, no debes buscar a un chico que se parezca a mi, pienso que debe agradarte por lo especial que sea…o algo así-Su risa denotaba nerviosismo, Ritsu no estaba a dar consejos románticos, menos en su situación-Solo piénsalo-**_

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Primero dime algo-Jugó con la copa una vez más-¿Te gusta la literatura?-

El pianista observó con confusión a la joven.

-No mucho, creo que como máximo leo un libro cada año, prefiero tocar el piano o componer canciones-Exclamó en forma de broma-¿Por qué? ¿Debía responder que me fascinaba?-

-No, que bueno que no te guste-Ya había algo en lo que era diferente de Ritsu-Puedes tomar asiento, por favor-

Ritsu tenía toda la razón, debía ver en un chico sus dotes especiales, no compararlo con su primer amor. Eso era muy posiblemente un buen consejo, y entre risas comenzaron una larga y amena conversación que alargó durante horas.

Y si se daba una oportunidad. Su corazón dejaría de estar roto…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora si matenme por haberlo escrito(O.O superdramatica yo xD), al final del fic no quise dejar a An-chan solita jejeje así que la empareje con un personaje de mi autoria :P. Espero sus comentarios, gracias por tomarse el tiempor para leer.

¡Oh! Antes de irme, otra preguntita. ¿Les gustaría ver un fic largo de Sekaiichi sobre Takano y Ritsu? No tan largo jajaja, como de 5 caps cuando mucho, ¿Que les parece? Ahora si, espero sus lindas opiniones.


End file.
